Love Avatarly
by kdinthecity
Summary: Iroh is a washed-up rockstar. Haru is in love with his best friend's wife. Piandao finds love in the most unlikely place. Zuko tries to manage his love life in the public view. Sokka has fallen for a princess. Noren and Noriko just want to get to know each other better. Lao flirts with danger at work. Satoru can't get up the nerve to make his move. And Jet? Well, he's just crazy.
1. Act 1

_Scene 1_

 _I feel it in my fingers  
I feel it in my toes  
Four seasons all around me  
And so the feeling grows_

 _Winter fall and summer  
And then my favorite, spring  
So if you really love me  
Come on and let me hear you sing._

"Cut, cut, OK, that's enough for today," Jeong Jeong barked.

Iroh rubbed a weathered hand over his face. "You're not actually calling this piece of shit song _Four Seasons_ , are you?"

"Never you mind," his manager replied. "Just remember. Winter means SILVER. Spring means GREEN. And summer means GOLD. And if you FALL on your face, you get nothing. If you want to beat out Chong and the Cavedwellers for the number one hit this season, then I suggest you suck it up."

"Aw, J.J. remember the good ole days? With the White Lotus? Damn that was a kickass band…" Iroh picked up his guitar and began to lightly strum the chords to the actual _Four Seasons_ song.

Jeong Jeong sighed. "Yeah, I know. Now all the kids want are these crap songs, _Secret Tunnel_ and _Love is in Your Heart_."

"I think I need to drown my sorrows in a cup of tea. You game, J.J.?"

"You don't get paid to _think_! You get paid to sing. And it's not tea time, you old dragon, it's time to practice! We've got to finish this recording tomorrow!"

* * *

 _Scene 2_

Blue hopeful eyes stared back at him. Of course, he'd already been staring at those same eyes for hours on end. Video editing was one of his lesser-known skills among his friends. He definitely didn't tell _her_ about it.

A wide grin spread across Katara's face. "Oh Haru, you're a life saver. I just knew you'd have a video of the wedding. I really appreciated Teo's help and all. I just didn't have the heart to tell him that the video he took chopped everyone's heads off, you know?"

"Y-y-yeah, sure. Um… I hope it's there. I might've… taped over it… the Pro-Bending Championships were on last night… yeah." Haru raked a hand through his hair and scanned his apartment for the quickest escape.

Katara popped in the video and settled back on the couch with a sigh. At the first scene of her and Aang walking down the aisle, she let out a little gasp. "Oh, Haru, it's perfect."

"You're perfect," he mumbled under his breath.

It wasn't long before her giddy smile faded into a frown of confusion. "H-h-haru, all the footage is… of me?"

"I—uh, yeah."

Her confusion then gave way to realization. "B-b-but you never said anything. At the prison? And then at the Western Air Temple?"

"Katara, he's the Avatar. It's kind of a self-preservation thing?" With that statement, he fled. It was all too much. The fullness of the blue in her eyes. The emptiness he felt in his heart. "Just show yourself out," he called over his shoulder.

* * *

 _Scene 3_

"I am DONE with women!" the swordsman shouted at no one in particular.

Except that someone did hear him. "Sir? Is there anything you need? Tea perhaps?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize—" Piandao surveyed the other man standing before him in the countryside villa. It was family-owned property although no one had been out here for years.

The man bowed. "I am Fat. The care of the estate has been entrusted to me in the owners' absence. I am here to do your bidding, sir. Whatever you need."

Piandao wasn't used to having his own personal servant. In the Capital, he taught swordfighting to all the nobles' bratty kids. This was how he got mixed up in the drama of the high court—one lady in particular. He should have seen it coming.

"How are you with a sword?" Piandao asked Fat.

"I can manage well enough," the other responded.

* * *

 _Scene 4_

Zuko might have also considered himself done with women after the whole ordeal with Mai. It was probably better— _easier_ —this way, to be Fire Lord and not worry with a girlfriend for the time being. At some point he would have to do something in order to put an heir on the throne, but for now, he had bigger problems to tackle. Like growing unrest in the colonies. And assassination attempts. With most of Team Avatar attending to the former issue, Zuko was grateful for the assistance the Kyoshi Warriors could provide with the latter. It was a strategic move, yes, but not one that he expected to be so _advantageous_.

It started out as little things—smiles, nods, kind words.

"I'm really worried about you, Zuko."

"Is there anything I can do to help… make it better?"

"I'm— _we're_ glad to have you back, Zuko."

The Fire Lord thought something might be going on with Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, but he'd never been good at reading such signals. Besides, he thought she was with Sokka. He knew he better ask to be sure.

"So, uhh, when you leave the Fire Nation, will you go live on Kyoshi Island or the South Pole or what?" Zuko hoped he wasn't being too forward—too _obvious._

Suki laughed. "Why would I go to the South Pole? It's freezing cold there. I much prefer the warmer temperatures."

"Oh. I dunno. Because of Sokka, I guess?"

He winced as her eyes shifted sideways at the uncomfortable nature of the question. "Well, Sokka and I… we're not…"

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's OK. Um—did you… want me to leave the Fire Nation? Were you saying—"

"Oh, no, no. It's not like that. Stay as long as you like. It's uhh—definitely warm here." Zuko was starting to feel warm for sure—probably out of sheer embarrassment, though.

As if to mirror his feelings, a redness rose to Suki's face. "Yeah, I know.

* * *

 _Scene 5_

"Sokka, you're either going to freeze or starve to death if you don't come out of your room!" Hakoda hollered through the ice wall that separated them in their South Pole igloo.

After there was no response—there never was—he continued, his voice softer this time. "I know how you feel, son. I miss Mom, too, but we have to move on with our lives. We can't dwell on the past, the pain… she wouldn't want that."

Silence.

Hakoda then switched tactics. When all else failed, he knew the way to Sokka's heart was through his stomach. "I tell you what. Let's take a walk and go get some of Aunt Ashuna's seal jerky."

He heard shuffling from behind the door and was soon face-to-face with red-rimmed eyes, a stubbly chin, and a mussed wolf tail—his spitting image. They'd both let themselves go a bit since Kya's funeral, he supposed.

"I'll come with you," Sokka said. "But that doesn't mean I want to talk."

They received lots of waves and kind words while traipsing through the village, an occupational hazard of being Chief, it would seem. Much to Hakoda's surprise, Sokka didn't seem to mind the attention too much, and perhaps his spirits were starting to lift as they settled down on a bench to eat their seal jerky in companionable silence.

Until Hakoda just couldn't stand it anymore. "Sokka, you don't have to talk about it, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you… if or whenever you do… want to talk, that is." He let out a fake cough. Kya was so much better at this sort of thing.

"Do you really want to know what's bothering me, Dad?" Sokka asked.

"Of course I do."

"Even though you won't be able to do anything to help?"

"Uhh, sure. Yes. Even if that's the case."

Sokka sighed. "OK…well… truth is—actually, I'm in love."

Hakoda did a double take. "Sorry?"

"I know I should be thinking about Mom all the time, and I am, but the truth is, I'm in love. I was before she died, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Hakoda tried to suppress his laughter. He did not envy his son's youth, not in this. "Well, I'm a little relieved. I thought it would be something worse."

Sokka cast his father an incredulous look. "Worse than the total agony of being in love?"

Well, perhaps his son was wise beyond his years. "Oh, come on now, Sokka, love isn't agony. It's wonderful. Who is she… or he?"

"It's agony if _she_ doesn't even know my name. And even if she did, she'd despise me."

"What? Why? You're a wonderful young man. Handsome and funny and—"

"She's a _princess_ , Dad. And everyone worships her because she's a moonspirit."

"And you're next in line to become Chief, so I don't see the problem."

Sokka pressed his hands to his eyes. "I'm so fuuuuuuuucked."

* * *

 _Scene 6  
_

"Aaaaaaand cue the fuck doubles!" the movie director called off set. Everyone scrambled into position, a woman leaning against a pillar with a man slowly thrusting his hips behind her.

"Aaaaaaand cut! That'll do Ikem, Noriko. We'll place the actors now, thanks."

The pair moved over to the side, glancing back at the lavish set before turning to face each other.

"By the way, he called me Ikem, but I haven't gone by that name in a while. Everyone now calls me Noren," the man said.

"Oh, fine," the woman replied with a shy smile. "Nice to meet you, Noren. He got me right, though, I'm just Noriko."

"Hmm. Just Noriko?"

They both laughed nervously, a blush rising to their faces. It was strange how they could act out nude scenes together without so much as a shudder, but when it came to casual conversation, they were truly fucked. Of course, it was always advisable to never mix business with pleasure—especially in _this_ business.

* * *

 _Scene 7  
_

Ever since Nutha had come to work at the Earthern Fire Refinery, she had caught Lao Beifong's attention. Those electric blue eyes, her mocha skin, and a youthful smile accented by a dapple of freckles. He knew better than to mix business with pleasure, though. And besides, he was a married man, even though his relationship with Poppy had been strained for many years.

He did task Nutha with arranging everything for the upcoming Spirits' Friendship Festival parade and party. This meant that they met regularly to go over the preparations, and he looked forward to their _collaboration_ more than he was willing to admit.

"So, we'll do it at that cabbage guy's place, right? That's the venue?" Lao asked, trying to avert Nutha's piercing gaze as she took notes.

"Yes, and you wanted guests? Like wives and family and stuff?" she confirmed.

"Yes, but warn all the women to avoid the Rough Rhinos unless they want their breasts fondled," he added with a smirk. When he saw her eyes widen, he thought maybe he'd crossed that line, so he backpedaled. "Um, yes, wives, husbands, girlfriends, boyfriends… do you happen to have one? A boyfriend, that is?"

"No," Nutha answered with one raised eyebrow. "I'm just waiting for the right person to come along… I guess."

* * *

 _Scene 8  
_

Loban called his nephew into his office and gestured to a chair opposite his desk. "Satoru, you know why I called you in here, don't you?"

The young man's eyes darted around his uncle's office in the Earthern Fire Refinery. "Uhh, because I didn't meet my quota?"

"Nephew, did you know people spend their entire lives waiting for the right person to come along?"

"Um, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Satoru furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Heh. And _she's_ the blind one," Loban mumbled.

"Sir?"

"Satoru, how long have you worked here?"

"Two years, seven months, three days, and I suppose, what? Two hours?" he said without hesitation.

"And how long have you been in love with Toph, our metalbender extraordinaire?"

Satoru took a deep breath before answering this time. "Uhh, two years, seven months, three days, and I suppose… an hour and thirty minutes."

"Hmm." His uncle's expression was smug to say the least.

Satoru appeared frantic. "Do you think everybody knows?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Toph knows?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that is… that is bad news."

"Well, I just hoped that maybe the time had come… to do something about it." Loban folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"Like what?" Satoru bit his lip in anticipation.

"Like invite her to a tea shop and after about 20 minutes casually drop into the conversation that you'd like to talk about more than machines and metalbending. Tell her to yank your gearshift or that you want to grease her up… _something_ … please."

"Uncle! We're just friends!"

"But you both want it be more. So, in the spirit of the upcoming friendship festival, Make. It. More. For all our sakes."

* * *

 _Scene 9  
_

"You know, Smellerbee, I'm not one of those guys who wants more from a relationship. I just want sex. Pure, carnal, no-strings-attached sex. Is that too much to ask?"

"For most women, yes, Jet. Yes, it is." Smellerbee rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I think I'm just going after the wrong women."

"Well that much is obvious." She shrugged. Whenever Jet got like this, he was hopeless. There was no use trying to talk sense into him.

Jet stroked his chin thoughtfully. "No, hear me out. Earth Kingdom women are so… down to earth, you know? They want a relationship that's _grounded_. I need to go somewhere where the women are more passionate… like the Fire Nation."

"Jet, listen to yourself. You don't even like the Fire Nation."

" _I_ don't have to like _them_. They just have to like me. Jet, Earth King of Sex."

"Jet, you're no king. You're a lonely, grass-eating, freedom fighter. The Fire Nation girls are not going to flock to you like pathetic sparrowkeets."

"Hey, I'm hotter than that lame excuse they've got for a Fire Lord, and all the girls think _he's_ dreamy. At least half my face isn't burned off. I'm like an Earthen Fire Lord without all the family drama!"

"You're more like Mad King Bumi!" Smellerbee exclaimed.

"You know, I bet _he_ even gets laid more than me!" Jet whined.

Smellerbee then saw the spark in his eye and knew Jet was forming a plan. She just hoped he didn't get burned too badly.

* * *

 **A/N:** My plan is for each "act" to run through the scenes/series of character interactions. At this point, I have no idea how I'll tie all the plots together at the end, so we'll see how it goes! Below are the character correlations to the movie, _Love Actually_ , if anyone needs a reference/refresher.

Iroh and Jeong Jeong = Billy Mack and Joe  
Aang, Katara, and Haru = Peter, Juliet, and Mark  
Piandao and Fat = Jamie and Aurelia  
Zuko and Suki = Prime Minister David and Natalie  
Hakoda and Sokka = Daniel and Sam  
Noren and Noriko = John and Judy  
Lao and Nutha = Harry and Mia  
Satoru and Toph = Sarah and Karl  
Smellerbee and Jet = Tony and Colin


	2. Act II

_Scene 1_

"Aaaaaaaand we're back now for _The Beat_ here on Rumble Radio with your host The Boulder. Today's guest is none other than The Dragon of the West from the band formerly known as The White Lotus who has stepped back into the arena to rock us with a rematch of _Four Seasons_."

"It's just The Dragon now, Boulder" a very disgruntled Iroh clarified while glaring at his manager through the window that separated them at the broadcasting studio. "And it's not the real _Four Seasons_ song, you know."

"It's _THE_ Boulder, The Dragon," the radio announcer retorted.

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Rrrrrright, so, like I was saying, it's not the real song, but what _is_ real these days, anyway?"

The Boulder raised an eyebrow. "That sounds a little meta, man. Care to expand on that?"

"Well, you can count on the seasons. They'll always happen," Iroh began. "But you can't count on love. As soon as you bask in the warmth of it, the winds change, and love just leaves you cold and alone."

"Sounds like the voice of experience if you ask me," The Boulder observed.

"Who me? Naw, The Dragon just takes a different woman for each season! Let's see there's Wu for winter, Lily for spring, June for summer, and—"

"Lily? As in Lily from Chong and the Cavedwellers? Aren't you competing with them for number one right now?"

"There's no competition, mountain man. Lily knows where to go when she wants to rock and roll!" Iroh made a crude gesture for emphasis but then realized the meaning would be lost since it was radio and not television.

The announcer made a combined face of disgust and annoyance. "The song, you dirty dragon. The Boulder was talking about the number one song."

Iroh shook his fists in the air despite the lack of a visual audience. "The song is rubbish! Love is rubbish! Live for the moment, kids, before the seasons change on ya!"

"Aaaaaaaand that's all the time we have for today, folks. Again, you're listening to _The Beat_ with your host, The Boulder, right here on Rumble Radio. Tune in this time tomorrow for the story of Tom Tom, the amazing escape artist child extraordinaire!"

* * *

 _Scene 2_

Haru rolled the pieces of coal around in his palm and over his knuckles. Earthbending, especially these softer, subtle movements, calmed him. It was another slow day at the Republic City Museum of Bending Art where he worked, so he allowed his mind to wander. Normally he daydreamed of _her_ , pleasant thoughts of shimmering sapphire eyes and cascading chocolate-brown curls.

Today he tried to figure out where he went wrong. Maybe he could have won her heart if only he'd learned to live for the moment. There had been plenty of opportunity, but he always doubted himself. He kept thinking the _perfect_ moment would come. Was it on the cliffside where they shared about losing their parents to the war? No, that was too soon. In prison where she made those impassioned speeches and rallied all the earthbenders? Well, she was certainly sexy, but there was also work to be done. On the Day of Black Sun? Nope, also too busy.

He then decided that he should have said something at the Western Air Temple. Aang was just a kid, then, and he was acting very immature. Katara had been dealing with a lot of emotions especially when the Fire Prince joined them and when her dad came back. Haru could have been her confidant. He was a good listener. Why wasn't he there for her?

Because he was also a good friend. And he knew Aang liked her.

Giggles echoed throughout the museum corridor, bringing him back from his reverie.

"Hey! It's art! It's not funny!" he yelled.

"It's just a bunch of rocks, dude!" a teenager called back.

"Kids these days," he grumbled under his breath, wondering how he became a grumpy old man when he was only in his mid 20s.

His eight-year-old, second generation Motorola flip-phone rang. From the number that appeared on the screen, he could tell it was Aang. He thought about not answering, but they _were_ still friends, after all.

"Hey, man."

"Haru! Hey! Haven't seen you since we got back from the honeymoon!" Aang said in his usual upbeat tone.

"Yeah, sorry, been busy I guess," Haru deadpanned.

"Oh, right. So, I know you're at work, so I'll keep it brief, but Katara and I would love to have you over for dinner."

"Uhhhh…"

"Does tomorrow night work? Katara makes the best banoffee pie. Have you tried it? It's with bananas, cream, and toffee, soooooo good."

"I'm busy tomorrow night."

"Oh. Friday, then?"

"Sorry, gotta work," Haru lied.

"Come on, man. I know the museum is not open at night. I'm talking about dinner here," Aang persisted.

"It's uhh, special event that night."

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"Things don't have to be different, you know. Now that Katara and I are married. We can still hang out… right?" Aang's brightness had dimmed considerably.

Haru sighed. "Right. Sure."

"OK, well, rain check then. Talk to ya later."

"Yeah, OK. Bye."

Haru slammed his phone shut and threw the pieces of coal to the ground. "Dammit! I love banoffee pie!"

* * *

 _Scene 3_

"Pie, sir?" Fat extended a plate toward Piandao who was chewing on the end of his paintbrush while intently surveying his calligraphy handiwork. The swordmaster didn't acknowledge his butler right away.

"I promise it will taste better than your paintbrush," Fat added.

"Hmm?" Piandao caught the other man's eye before noticing the pie. "Oh. Right. Thanks."

Just before Fat had passed through the doorway to leave, Piandao called after him, "Is this coconut cream?"

"Yes sir, it is. My specialty."

"I—it's wonderful," Piandao said in between bites. "It was my favorite as a kid."

"Mine, too." A rare smile spread across Fat's face.

The swordmaster smiled back. "So, you're having a piece, I take it?"

"I will have a small piece in my quarters. Unless you need anything, sir."

"No, no, I'm fine. You could… eat in here… with me?"

"As you wish." The butler turned to leave for the second time.

Piandao called after him for the second time. "Fat, get a big piece. Feel free to indulge a little."

Their eyes met for a second time. "Sir?"

"You know what? Just bring the whole damn pie in here, will ya?"

"Yes, sir."

As they ate, they talked about their respective childhoods, noting the obvious differences when it came to their class status, but also discovering many striking similarities. Both had parents who wished their children had bending abilities. Both had been raised under certain expectations they couldn't meet. And neither got to eat very much pie when they were younger. They agreed they could finish off the pie today, and their parents would be none the wiser. It could be their little secret.

Piandao had another secret he didn't tell many people. He wondered if Fat did, too.

Fat sensed that their conversation was headed in a certain direction and quickly changed the subject. He marveled at Piandao's calligraphy and lamented that he'd never had the opportunity to learn the art.

"I could teach you," Piandao offered. "Precision with a paintbrush is a lot like wielding a sword."

"I admire your skills in both, Master," Fat said with a slight bow of his head.

Piandao then noticed that the man had a little whipped cream at the corner of his mouth, and he fought the undeniable urge to lean over and lick it off.

* * *

 _Scene 4_

It was undeniable that peace proceedings, strategy meetings, and press conferences would always be part of the job. Zuko often considered them to be downright unbearable, though. Especially when the Northern Water Tribe came to _negotiate_ —because they always brought up the Siege of the North when the Fire Nation attacked them unprovoked. Zuko wanted to point out that the Northerners won that fight and wiped out the entire enemy fleet, but he was supposed to be keeping the peace, not bringing up old grievances.

Today, he would be meeting with Hahn, the new Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Young and proud, they called him. A smooth talker, someone else had said. Another hothead ruler, he'd heard. "You two should get along splendidly," one of Zuko's advisors joked as they entered the advisory council room. Zuko usually tried not to pass judgment before getting to know someone himself, but he overheard Hahn's comments just before the meeting was called to order, and that was enough for him to immediately despise the man.

"Did you see that Kyoshi Warrior standing guard at the gate? The one with the red hair?" Hahn said in a hushed voice to one of his fellow diplomats. "I'd love to get my hands under that green dress and around that tight ass of hers."

Zuko loudly cleared his throat. "It's not a dress. It's a traditional Kyoshi Warrior uniform. And that's funny, the attire of my elite guard is not on today's meeting agenda. Shall we get started?" He nodded to his top advisor.

Hahn leaned over toward the tribesman on his left, "Kubo, put the Kyoshi Warrior on _MY_ agenda for later, will ya?"

"Chief Hahn, I do believe congratulations are in order. You are engaged to Princess Yue, Chief's Arnook's daughter. Or that's the last I heard." Shyu, the High Sage of the Fire Nation, delivered his words quite pointedly.

" _Former_ Chief Arnook. And yes, thank you. She is a fine catch, indeed," Hahn said through gritted teeth.

A few tense glares were exchanged across the room before the council continued with business as usual. They hadn't made much progress on the first point in their discussion when a knock came at the door.

Suki poked her head in. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but there's a security concern with one of the Water Tribe vessels. Chief Hahn, can one of your advisors come assist us in the matter?"

A sly smile stretched across the young man's face. "I'd be happy to help myself. I think Kubo and Hakan can manage the meeting for a few minutes in my absence." Hahn jumped up from the table, nodded to his men, and forcefully brushed past Zuko's shoulder as he made his dramatic exit.

The Fire Lord only lasted a few more minutes in the meeting before he just _had_ to follow them. It would take them a while to get to the harbor, and there were lots of places between here and there where Hahn could act out his wishes. As Zuko dashed through the palace gates, he summoned two of his own guards for safe measure.

Just as he feared, he _did_ find them in an alleyway. But to his surprise and relief, Suki had Hahn pressed up against the wall with his hands pinned behind his back. She rolled her eyes when she saw Zuko and his guards.

"Take him back to the palace," Zuko instructed his men.

"You can't arrest me. These meetings are supposed to be neutral ground! We have an alliance! You're breaking the terms!" Hahn protested as they began to carry him away.

Zuko balled up his fists to keep any erratic firebending at bay. "We're not in the meeting anymore, and I sure as hell can arrest you, you son of a bitch! You're in _MY_ territory now, and you've broken the terms of honor by attacking a guard and assaulting a woman! You're no ally! You're a bully and a cheat! _I_ already knew this, but really, how public do you want this to be? How about you behave like a true leader with some decency, and maybe, just maybe we can make this go away quietly."

"Um, Zuko?" Suki tugged at his sleeve and pointed to the attention they had already gathered by his shouting.

Zuko groaned. Several cell phone cameras were pointed at him. "There's nothing to see here, people."

He wrapped one arm around Suki and used the other to try to shield them as they hurried back to the palace. Zuko didn't slow their pace until they were safely behind closed doors in an empty conference room.

"I'm so sorry about that. Are you OK? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. Bastard just lifted up my dress, is all."

Zuko didn't know if it was jealousy or the resulting image in his head from her statement, but heat immediately rose to his face in response. It was at this point that he realized he still had his arm around her. He almost pulled away out of instinct, but instead he placed his other hand gently on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Despite his heart hammering in his chest from adrenaline and nerves, it felt so nice to hold her like that—it felt _right._

Seconds stretched to minutes, and Zuko thought he could stay here forever like this if she'd let him.

She didn't. "I gotta go."

She paused in the doorway and turned to say something but it wasn't what he hoped it would be. "Do you think this will be all over the news?"

"Oh. I dunno."

* * *

 _Scene 5_

"Dad, Dad! Come look at the news!" Sokka hollered.

Hakoda entered the room, wiping his hands with a kitchen towel. "What is it, Son? Hey, isn't that your ex-girlfriend, Suki?"

"Shhhhhhhhh, listen." Sokka pointed to the television.

"I sure as *BLEEP* can arrest you, you son of a *BLEEP!* You're in _MY_ territory now, and you've broken the terms of honor by attacking a guard and assaulting a woman! You're no ally! You're a bully and a cheat!"

"That's the Fire Lord," Hakoda observed. "Who's he talking to?"

"It's Hahn, the new chief in the North. He's betrothed to Yue."

"Wait, what? So, the guy who is engaged to your new crush just tried to have an alley shag with your ex? You lead a complicated love life, Sokka. That's all I gotta say."

"Da–ad, Yue is not just some crush. She's my soulmate! And _this_ —" He gestured toward the screen. "—this works in my favor! Maybe she'll see Hahn for the asshole that he really is, and she'll want to date me instead!"

Hakoda furrowed his brow. "Umm, OK, but—"

"I just gotta figure out what attracted Yue to Hahn in the first place, so I'll be the obvious choice for her. I've already got the dashing looks. I'm smart. Strong. Funny."

"Humble," Hakoda interjected.

"Right. That, too. What's not to like? Hmm." Sokka lightly tapped a finger against the stubble on his chin.

"You should probably shave… and bathe… more often," Hakoda said while waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Da-ad, this is serious! If I don't get this right, it'll be the end of my life as I know it!"

Hakoda reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He sighed as he took in his son's expression, a combined look of indignant helplessness. "Sokka, I'm sure Yue is unique and extraordinary, but general wisdom is that, in the end, there isn't just one person for each of us."

Sokka folded his arms across his chest and slumped back on the couch. "I was there when Aang found his _forever girl_. He only got her because he was persistent. And what about Gran Gran and Pakku? They met when they were young and were meant to be together, but it didn't happen until years later. I don't want to miss out because I didn't take the opportunity when I had a chance."

"Not everyone's stories are the same. So, it didn't work out with Suki. You moved on. And if it doesn't work out with Yue, you'll move on. There are tons of fish in the sea, Son."

"What will you do, Dad?" Sokka asked.

"About what?"

"You gonna go fishing?"

"I—uhh, I don't know about that."

"But you said it yourself, there isn't just one person for each of us."

"Yeah, but your mom—she was something special."

"And Yue is special, too!"

"OK, OK!" Hakoda raised his hands in the air in resignation.

Sokka turned on the TV to continue watching the coverage from the Fire Nation incident. He cocked his head to the side as the footage showed the Fire Lord escorting a certain Kyoshi Warrior away from the scene.

"Huh. I wonder if Zuko has a thing for Suki."

* * *

 _Scene 6_

"So, what do you think about the new Fire Lord?" Noren asked while casually thrusting atop Noriko who was splayed across a lavish four-poster bed.

"Oh, he's alright, I suppose. A bit young to be leading a country. But dynamic. And caring. Which is more than you can say for his predecessors," she replied.

"Did you see on the news about how he stood up for that Kyoshi girl and told off the new Chief of the Northern Water Tribe?"

Noriko arched her back slightly at the movie director's request. The movement pressed their bare flesh closer together. Noren didn't flinch or gasp or _anything_. Noriko briefly admired his professionalism before answering his question. "I saw on YouTube how the Kyoshi _Warrior_ stood up for herself. And it looks to me like the Fire Lord is quite smitten with her."

Unexpectedly, Noriko stilled his motions. "Oh yeah? You could tell that… from the video?"

"Well, he only blushed like fifty times! But I dunno. There's something almost… familiar about it. I can't place it but—"

"Excuse me, Ikem, but I need you to keep—" the director interrupted. "That's right, just a few more thrusts, and we should have all the camera angles figured out. Noriko, arch your back just a little bit more. There you go, sweetheart."

With the slight change in position, it was harder to talk, but Noriko managed. "So, have you always been in this industry or…"

Noren grunted softly. The different alignment of their bodies affected him, too. "Oh, this? Uh, no. Well, acting, yes. I used to perform and direct stage plays in the small town where I grew up."

Noriko welcomed the distraction. "Ohhh, that sounds nice! Where are you from?"

"Oh, it's no place you've heard of, I'm sure. A small farming village in the Fire Nation."

"The only Fire Nation village I know of is Hira'a." Noriko was too lost in her own thoughts to notice Noren's sharp intake of air. "But I don't remember why… anyway, I've always wanted to be in a play! My favorite is—"

" _Love Amongst the Dragons_ ," they said in unison.

* * *

 _Scene 7_

Nutha placed two tickets on Lao's desk.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Tickets to _Love Amongst the Dragons_. There's a troupe coming through tonight. I got them so my sister and I could go, but Niyok is sick again. I think the factory fumes get to her… or something."

"I'll file your official complaint about the fumes, then. Maybe Loban's nephew can look into it," Lao said with a dismissive wave.

"Oh no sir, I meant—" A blush spread across her freckled cheeks. "I thought maybe you'd want to go… with me."

"I—uhh…"

Nutha scooped up the tickets and took a few steps backward. "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be forward. It's just… the party venue is next door to the theater. I thought we could check it out together, you know, for the Friendship Festival. As _friends_ …"

"Nutha, I'm your boss, not your friend."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll just… I'll ask Toph. Sorry to bother you." She spun around on her heel and strode quickly toward the door.

Lao rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. "Nutha, wait. I'll go."

She stopped suddenly and turned to face him, bracing herself against the door frame. "Sir?"

"You shouldn't take a blind girl to a play," he said with a smirk. "Besides, I've been working too much lately. It would be good for me to get out and enjoy the finer things in life." His eyes swept appreciatively across her body, and she doubted he was talking about the play.

"Umm, OK. But it's just a small town troupe that travels around. Probably not what you and Mrs. Beifong are used to in Gaoling. I'm not even sure if the acting is that good," Nutha replied with a wary look in her striking blue eyes.

Lao stood and circled around to the other side of his desk. "Nutha, I'm tired of working so hard. I need a break. And I'm tired of Gaoling. That's why I'm here and not there. I'm also tired of acting… pretending that everything is OK when it's not."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not sure that I follow."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Now, do you have a nice blue dress to match your eyes? If so, I'd love to see you in it."

Nutha swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll wear it tonight."

When the door closed behind her, Lao added, "I'd love to see you without it, too."

* * *

 _Scene 8_

Satoru waited by the factory entrance, frantically checking his watch as several employees brushed past him. Finally, Toph appeared, yawning and stretching.

"Hey, Satoru." She gave him her usual _affectionate_ elbow jab. "It's quittin' time. Why are you still here?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh yeah?" A light pink rose to her cheeks. "Did you want to go somewhere? With me?"

"Actually, I had a work question for you."

"Oh." Toph's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Satoru belatedly realized his mistake. "But then we can go out! Yeah, sure. That'd be great!"

"Whatever machinehead. What's your question?" she grumbled.

"Can you come take a look real quick? Uncle is concerned about the fumes. Says it's making people sick. I was wondering if we redirected some of the piping, you know, with your metalbending…"

Toph let out a long exasperated sigh. "Satoru, I'm done for today. Last I checked, your cheapskate uncle didn't pay us overtime."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll pay you somehow. I'll take you out for dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

"Satoru, that's the worst way to pick up a woman, you know that? And besides, I can't come _take a look_ , remember?"

He smacked a hand against his forehead. "You're right. I'm an idiot. And you're… you're amazing. You're the best metalbender in the world. You never cease to amaze me."

"Don't try to pay me with flattery, either. I communicate with cash. Cold hard cash, you hear?"

By this point, the increased volume of their conversation had attracted the attention of a few of their coworkers. Some were even pointing and laughing. Satoru remembered what his uncle had said about _everyone_ knowing that he liked Toph. He didn't need an audience while he royally fucked this up. He grabbed her hand and started leading her away from the foyer and back toward the factory floor.

"Hey! What are you doing, you grease monkey!?" she hollered.

Manhandling— _or womanhandling?_ —Toph had been the worst approach of them all. Satoru ended up with his hands and feet welded against the wall and the metalbender's scolding finger thrust in his face.

"I'll fix your damn pipes," she barked. "But then I expect payment!"

He watched in awe as she did her thing, expertly rerouting the ventilation system so that the fumes were not pumping back into the factory like they had been. He then yelped when she was suddenly back in his space with her hand shoved in his pants pocket. He briefly wondered if he could claim this as sexual harassment, but he knew his uncle would never take him seriously. Loban would probably congratulate his virgin nephew for getting groped on the factory floor.

After quite a bit of _searching_ , Toph finally pulled out two coins from his pocket and held them in front of his face. "I'll take these for now."

He gulped. He was afraid of what she meant by the implied _later._

She released him from the wall and left him panting on the floor. Just before exiting the factory doors, she called back to him.

"Satoru, you need to grow a pair before you decide to ask me out again."

* * *

 _Scene 9_

"You know, ladies, the difference between men and boys is not the size of their dick, it's whether or not they have the balls for it."

"For _what_ , exactly, Azula?" Ty Lee asked as she summoned the bartender to top off her drink.

The former Fire Princess shrugged. "Anything. Fucking. Fighting. That's what I want in a man. Someone who's fearless."

"That's gonna be hard for you, Azula," Mai intoned. "Seeing as how you invoke fear in every man you meet."

"Maybe it's men that's the problem," Azula said with a wink as she allowed lustful eyes to travel up and down Ty Lee's body, settling with a hungry gaze at the brunette's bare midriff.

Jet had also been staring at that same toned stomach from the next table over at the bar, casually listening in on their conversation, and figured this was his cue.

"Maybe it's the _kind_ of men that's the problem." He leaned back in his chair and cast the three Fire Nation women a sultry look as he spoke.

Ty Lee giggled. Mai shook her head. Azula pinned him with electric eyes. "And I suppose you're the _kind_ of man who thinks you can handle me?" she challenged.

"That depends. Do you need to be… _handled_?" He licked his lips and made a slight gesture with his hand.

Mai groaned and stood to her feet. "I'll catch you guys later. Have fun with your boy toy here."

Jet didn't react although he despised the implication of her comment. And he was actually quite disappointed that she was leaving. Of the three of them, he had been most intrigued by her, in fact.

"Oh, come on, Mai, Kei Lo is all the way back home. He'll never know. Remember, Ember Island reveals the true you!" Ty Lee chirped.

"And I'm _truly_ tired. Don't be too loud when you get back to the beach house. Especially _you_." Mai pointed at Jet, gave him a sinister smirk, and then left.

"So, what's your name, cutie?" Ty Lee asked.

"Jet," he said, feeling no need to elaborate.

"So, Jet. You like to play with fire? Not afraid of getting burned?" Azula taunted.

"I can take the heat."

"Good. Ty Lee, let's settle up. Put Flyboy's tab on ours, too. And no need to bother Mai tonight. Let's go to Zirin's place instead," Azula instructed.

Jet resented being called a boy and a plaything. If this vacation island really did reveal one's true self, then he could be in trouble. He thought he could mask his hatred for Fire Nation for a good fuck. Now he was not so sure.

"Who's Zirin?" he asked, feigning disinterest.

"Oh, you'll like her," Ty Lee said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "She's _very_ into role play."

Azula's expression darkened. "Jet, have you ever heard of the Kemurikage? **"**


End file.
